Entamoeba histolytica is the causative agent of amoebic dysentery and liver abscess. It ranks third as a worldwide cause of morbidity and has been classified as a Category B bioterrorism agent. Therefore, there is elevated priority to understand the biology of and develop innovative detection and therapeutic strategies for this pathogen. E. histolytica trophozoites will encounter a variety of host cells and macromolecules during infection. It is postulated that these extracellular components trigger signaling cascades in the parasite that lead to changes in virulence. With the rate at which the components of signaling pathways are being discovered in E. histolytica, the new challenge is to understand the temporal and spatial regulation of signaling events in these cells. In other eukaryotes, lipid rafts (cholesterol- and sphingolipid-rich plasma membrane domains), along with the actin cytoskeleton, and phosphoinositides (Pis), compartmentalize signaling events in the plasma membrane. Recently, E. histolytica cells were shown to possess raft-like plasma membrane domains. The co-localization of rafts with an important signaling/adhesion molecule, the galactose/N-acetylgalactosamine (Gal/GalNAc) lectin, suggests that rafts may also participate in signaling in E. histolytica. In the proposed studies, the biological role of E. histolytica lipid rafts, as well as of several Pis, will be explored. In the first Aim, the relationship between rafts and actin, and their role in virulence will be examined. In the second Aim, the connection between lipid rafts, vesicle trafficking, and actin will be assessed utilizing genetic approaches with mutants in which these cellular components are uncoupled. Finally, in the third Aim, the role of Pis in parasite virulence functions will be examined. This will be achieved by examining the function of PI 3-kinase and PTEN phosphatase, enzymes with complimentary roles in Pi- based signaling. Since vesicle trafficking, actin cytoskeletal rearrangements and signaling likely regulate virulence; these studies will contribute significantly to understanding the pathogenicity of E. histolytica. Public Health Description: Entamoeba histolytica is the causitive agent of amoebic dysentery and liver abscess and ranks third in the world for deaths due to parasitic disease. Since it is also classified as a bioterrorism agent, there is elevated priority to understand its virulence. The proposed studies will examine signaling pathways that are activated during parasite-host interaction. Since signaling likely regulates virulence, these studies will contribute significantly to understanding the biology of E. histolytica. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]